Scrape
by chocolatedesu
Summary: A short fluff scene of the two Hamadas' life. Before the tragic fire.


Scrape

_Big Hero 6 _

_Tadashi and Hiro Hamada_

* * *

"Dashi!" A young boy at the age of four sat in the middle of the living room. On his bare knee was a bleeding cut made from tripping from a lone toy. Hiro had been playing around with his toys, and in the excitement of Mr. Badman and Super-Uber-Muscles caught in the middle of an intense battle, the brown-eyed boy had tripped over the heroine Izzy Aubey, a fashionable brunette that just happened to be the damsel in distress, that had been laying still on the ground almost completely forgotten. The momentary shock of the sudden imbalance caused Hiro to let go of Mr. Badman to fall onto the floor before he did, causing the drawn out plastic sword of the villain toy to jab the boy's left knee.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried out again. The sound of hurrying footsteps resonated from the stairs and an eleven year old boy with brown eyes and black hair that was parted to the left appeared at the scene.

"Hiro?" Tadashi blinked at his brother. Hiro was clutching his leg, avoiding the bleeding gash on his knee, watered eyes and flushed cheeks stared back at his older brother.

"Tadashi... It hurts..." Hiro sobbed. The older brother rushed to the boy, a worried expression painted across his face. Tadashi lifted his brother's face to wipe away the tears that were leaking out of Hiro's eyes and the stray drop of snot from his nose.

"How bad does it hurt?" Tadashi asked, wiping his hands on the back of his shirt. The older brother eyed at the bleeding cut on Hiro's knee. It was a small one but by the way Hiro was crying, it almost seemed like he had lost his entire leg.

"A lot." Grumbled Hiro. Tadashi held back a laugh at the smaller boy's antics. It was obvious the little boy was exaggerating, but the older brother played with it anyway.

"How much is 'a lot'?"

"_A lot_ a lot."

"And how much is that?" Tadashi raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know." Hiro answered sheepishly.

"From one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

"10."

The older brother let out a laugh.

"But it really hurts!" Hiro complained. "I can't feel my leg!"

"Okay, okay. Can you stand?"

Hiro shook his head violently.

"Alright, hold on to me." Tadashi held out his hand, which Hiro grabbed on to, and hauled his brother up onto his feet. Tadashi half-dragged, half-carried his little brother to the green couch that Hiro had turned to Mr. Badman's secret hideout by stacking pillows over the couch into a miniature fort. After shoving the pillows away with his foot, Tadashi placed Hiro onto the couch.

"Okay. Wait here." The older brother turned and ran downstairs. A confused Hiro was left alone once again to ponder at what his brother was doing. A few moments later, he came back with a small white box in his hand. He sat down next to bewildered boy and opened the box. Tadashi took out some pieces of cotton wool and poured some antiseptic on it before dabbing it on Hiro's knee. A grunt escaped the smaller boy's lips as a stinging sensation spread on his knee. The older brother took note of this and paused his actions before looking up at his younger brother. He set the cotton wool aside and began digging through the box again to pull out a box of bandaids. The box was decorated with brightly, colored, cartoon robots and mechanical parts, its top was slightly worn, showing that it had been open before multiple times. Tadashi chuckled at the previous use of the bandaid, he took a quick glance at Hiro's nose, it still showed the fading scar from when he tripped on his own shoelaces.

"Do you want to choose again?" Tadashi asked the beaming child.

"I want the one with the blue robot!" squealed Hiro, the pain on his knee completely forgotten about. "The one with the bear ears! It looks like a gummy bear!"

"I know which one you're talking about, knucklehead." Tadashi rolled his eyes. He opened the box and pulled out a series of bright-colored bandaids, after finding the one with Hiro's preferred design of choice, he ripped the seal from the cover of the bandaid and placed it on Hiro's knee.

"Does it hurt now?" Tadashi questioned in a teasing tone.

"Nope!" Hiro replied brightly. "All better!"

Hiro jumped off from the couch to fetch his fallen toys. He sat down and took Izzy Aubey in his right hand and Mr. Badman in the other.

"Dashi! Play with me!"

"I have homework, Hiro." Tadashi told him. Hiro stuck out his lips and gave his older brother his best puppy-eyes look. The older Hamada turned back and playfully pouted back at his younger brother.

"Please, Dashi." Whined Hiro.

"Five minutes." Tadashi walked over to his fervid brother. He took Super-Uber-Muscles in his hand and gave a glance to Hiro. "Just five minutes."

* * *

"Tadashi." Hiro's voice caught in his throat. The fire roared in front of him, eating away on the rest of the building. The explosion from before had made his ears temporarily deaf and the impact had sent him flying backwards to the ground. His hands were sore, he didn't need to look at it to know that they were badly scraped. His eyes remained fixed on the burning building, the image of his brother running into flames just before the explosion happened lingered in his vision. His stare on the brightly-lit structure continued, as if the longer he stared the bigger the chance of his brother coming right back out of the building.

"Tadashi." It came out louder this time. The realization was beginning to dawn on him, Hiro's entire body began to tremble.

He wanted to jump back up and run towards the building. He wanted to rush into the flames just as his brother did to save Professor Callaghan. He wanted so badly to find his brother in there with his Professor on his shoulders. He wanted to hear his brother yell at him for rushing into the building so carelessly. He wanted to see Tadashi to alive and walking out of that building with him.

But he couldn't.

Hiro couldn't make his legs move. He couldn't hear anything other than his own shaky voice. He couldn't feel anything from the shock other than the faint soreness of his hands. His head was in a mess, stuck in a limbo between stubborn denial and shocking realization.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled at the flames.

He felt like crying. But no tears escaped his dry eyes.

"Tadashi!" This time, he stood. He was only able to take a step before he was held back by a familiar pair of arms. Aunt Cass. "TADASHI!"

His hands stung with pain. The shock left his body completely, giving back his hearing and complete feeling of his body. Hiro knew for sure that his hands were severely injured. The pain, itself, was enough to cover up the heavy mound building up in his chest. Hiro dared to look at his hands. He understood why it hurt so much, it was a bloody mess. The rough texture of the ground had scraped across his entire palm and the bottom of his fingers. Blood seeped out from the open wounds and were dripping down the length of his arm and onto the concrete floor.

"Tadashi." Hiro sobbed. "It hurts."

_How much does it hurt?_

"A lot."

_How much is a lot? From one to ten?_

"...10."

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry... not really. You thought this was going to be fluff. HA! Did I hurt your feelings? Are you in pain? Ahahahahhahah! I'm so evil!

.

.

.

.

Please don't kill me.


End file.
